vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MarineAngemon
Summary As MarineAngemon is a Fairy Digimon that inhabits the Net Ocean, its figure can rarely be seen. Although it possesses the name of "Angemon", as far as the ecosystem is concerned, the Angemon-species is actually a different family. The ring worn around Marin Angemon's neck is called a Holy Ring, and it is thought that there is some connection between holy Digimon and where Digimon like Tailmon or Angewomon wear the ring. The letters engraved there are not clearly understood at present. Although it fundamentally dislikes combat, its Special Move "Ocean Love" makes all of its opponents lose their fighting spirit, resulting in it achieving victory. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C Name: MarineAngemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Fairy Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation, Can pierce through opponent defenses, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Can prevent itself or an ally from dying from a fatal attack, Can destroy its opponents' will to fight, Absolute Zero, Attack Reflection, Can weaken Magic, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Dimensional BFR, Hypnosis, Immobilization, Plant Manipulation, Silk Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Normally would be comparable to other Mega Digimon. A random MarineAngemon in Digimon World: DS easily stomped a well trained GigaSeadramon in a fight) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to most other Mega Digimon like WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galaxy Class Durability: At least Galaxy level Stamina: Likely Very High, higher with healing skills. Ocean Love passively restores stamina. Range: A least a few kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Decently high Weaknesses: Prefers not to fight usually. Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Ocean Love:' Makes all of its opponents lose their fighting spirit. Also can be used to heal its allies along with any status effects. This ability passively restores stamina. *'Safety Guard:' Lets one ally or itself survive one attack that would usually kill them. *'Symphony Crusher:' Destroys the enemy from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations. *'Idle Bubble:' A water shot that puts the opponent to sleep. *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Water Breath:' An attack where after turning backwards, Seadramon sprays a breath of water out of its mouth. *'Chilblains:' Uses its body to hit the water, creating a wall of ice. *'Cold Breath:' Blows an icy breath from its mouth, freezing the opponent. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters ranged attacks. *'Thunder Javelin:' Fires a powerful lightning strike at the opponent *'Maelstrom:' Creates an electrified tornado. In Digimon Digital Card Battle, it generates a tsunami. *'Water Tower:' Causes a geyser of water to erupt from underneath the foe. *'Ice Archery:' Shoots an ice sickle at the opponent. *'Anti-Paralysis:' Removes Paralysis and heals his injuries. *'Heaven's Charm:' Unleashes rays of light filled with beauty and kindness, or whispers like an angel and lures the enemy to sleep. *'Saint Air:' Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil and can absorb the attacks of other Digimon, or creates a holy tornado. This technique can also keep the foe from moving. *'Heaven's Gate:' Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. *'Petra Fire:' Unleashes a power from its eyes that petrifies whatever it looks at. *'Super Shocker:' Hurls static electricity that it amplified with its wings. *'Ripping Net:' A jolt of electricity that instantly paralyzes the opponent. *'Sticky Net:' Shoots a net of webbing to trap the foe. *'Silk Thread:' Shoots a strand of needle-like silk thread. *'Random Roll:' Flips into a ball and hops into the air to whip the opponent with antennae. *'Silk Thread Attack:' Slaps foe with a strand of silk. *'Silk Thread Gather:' Shoots out silk in the shape of a hand to grab objects. *'Worm Tail:' Spins around and scratches foe with pincers on rear. *'Worm Wheel:' Spins into a ball and rams enemy. *'Worm Scratch:' Jumps in the air and spins to attack. *'Worm Hang:' Sticks to a surface, allowing it to scale it, or attaches itself to an enemy to headbutt it repeatedly. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack tha poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. *'Speed Break:' Lowers the opponent's speed by 10%. *'Nature Spirits:' All Plant based attacks gain a 15% boost in power. *'Blue Blaster:' Shoots a stream of blue flame out of its mouth. *'Machine Gun Jab:' Continual throws punches at the foe. *'Comet Hammer:' Hits the foe with earth energy. *'Magical Fire:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. *'Phantom Fire:' Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Phantom Hurricane:' Create a large phantom tornado. *'Double Fire:' Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. *'Spiral Wing:' Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. *'Poison Ivy:' Creates vines that whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. This also can poison the target. *'Plant Shock:' Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Kusai Nioi:' Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. *'Totemo Kusai Nioi:' Blows out a powerful poisonous smoke. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots black cogs from its face that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Poison Thorns:' All attacks has a chance of poisoning the opponent. *'Destruction Cannon II:' Blasts the foes with energy of Darkness. *'Metal Empire:' Gives all his electricity based skills a 15% boost in power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Fairies Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Data Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 3